The present invention relates to the user interface of a handset. In particular, it relates to the control of the operation of a display of such a device.
The displays of handportable devices, such as radio communication devices present severe constraints on the amount of information that can usefully be presented to the user at any one time. These constraints have become increasingly problematic as users demand ever more information at their fingertips.